Heart of Love
by ForeverPink
Summary: Set two months after Once A Ranger, Tommy's former Ranger teammates gather to celebrate his wedding. To what lengths will they go to discover the identity of his bride-to-be?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers. This fic is set one to two months after Once A Ranger. 

**London, England**

Katherine slammed the car door closed with her foot and walked up the driveway to the front door. Scowling, she put the heavy bags of groceries down for the moment, reached towards the mailbox and opened it. Taking out the letters, she quickly glanced through them. "Bills, bills and junk mail." she muttered, not noticing the envelope at the bottom. She stuffed them inside the first bag, took out her keys and unlocked the door. Stepping through, she made her way directly to the kitchen and set the groceries on the table. After putting away the groceries, Kat made her way to her master bedroom where she quickly showered and changed into a pink sleeveless blouse and dark jeans.

After making herself a dinner, Katherine picked the mail again and moved into the living room. Sitting down, she glanced through them again. This time her eye was caught by a red envelope. "Hmm, who could it be from?" wondered Kat. Removing it from the stack, she placed the other letters aside. Turning the envelope around, her finger traced the familiar name that was written on the return address. "Dr. Tommy Oliver." Katherine whispered the name. She had heard recently from Adam that he had earned a doctorate and was now a high school teacher.

Opening the envelope, she removed several cards and a short letter.

_Dear Katherine,_

_I hope you're in good health. I'm sorry to have to ask this but I'm getting married soon and was wondering if you could find some free time to attend. I'd love to catch up on old times. As for the bride, she's a wonderful and caring woman and I'm so pleased to have her in my life._

_Yours,  
Tommy Oliver_

**Southern California**

Kimberly glanced down at the little girl tugging at her pants, "Amy Jo, honey, Mommy's talking on the phone." She turned slightly, readjusting the phone nestled on her left shoulder, "No, I haven't checked the mail yet."

The voice on the other end of the line said, "Well, I wanted to check up with you to see if you have received a letter from Tommy. I got home just now and found one addressed to me. Apparently it's an invitation to his wedding."

The brunette nearly dropped the receiver, she was totally caught off-guard by the news. She placed the phone back on her shoulder, "Jason Lee Scott, are you sure?"

"Most definitely sure. You still have a crush on him, even after all these years?" asked Jason.

Kimberly pulled out a chair and sat down, "Not any more, Jase. I've gotten over that a long time ago."

She paused as her young daughter continued pestering her, "Mommy?" "Just a sec, Jason." Covering the receiver with one hand, Kimberly bent down to her daughter, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I'm hungry." whined Amy Jo.

Her mother smiled, "Okay, dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go get Daddy?" As the little girl ran off, Kimberly spoke, "Sorry, Jason, I have to go. But I promise that we will definitely be at Tommy's wedding. I'll send a reply tomorrow."

"Sounds good. See you then." Kimberly replaced the receiver and leaned back against her chair.

Later that night, as they relaxed in bed, Kimberly looked at her handsome husband, "Jason called earlier."

"Mmm, what did he say?"

Kimberly waited for the explosion that would follow her announcement, "That Tommy's getting married."

"He's what!!! Did Jason mention anything about the bride-to-be?"

She chuckled softly at the shocked expression on his face. ⌠Nothing. My guess would be that Jason doesn't know either. Oh, I've Tommy's letter here." She reached over to the bedside table for the envelope and picked it up, only to have it snatched from her hand.

Dear Kimberly and David,

How are the two of you? Everything's fine here in Reefside. I hate to ask this but I'm getting married soon and I was wondering if you could attend the wedding? I'd love to catch up on old times before the day itself. By the way, how's Amy Jo? Bring her along as well.

Tommy

**Reefside - Tommy's House**

Jason got off the phone, laughing hard, "Kimberly and David will come rushing over just to discover the name of Tommy's bride-to-be.."

Zack remarked, lounging in a nearby chair, "I can imagine.⌠ He glanced up just as Adam returned from the kitchen carrying a tray laden with bowls of snacks. "Oh, good timing, Adam." Zack reached towards the tray, only to have his hand batted away.

"Hands off, this is for the party tonight." Adam told him. He placed the tray down on the side table just as the doorbell rang. Adam left to answer it, not before giving Zack a warning look, "And I do mean it."

Jason leaned slightly forward, "I remember Tommy used to hit on Kimberly all the time, until she had to leave."

"Yeah, they just couldn't stop giving each other..." Zack broke off as Adam hurried back into the living room with a worried looking Hayley right behind. "What's wrong?"

"Tommy's gone missing!"

"WHAT!?!" both Zack and Jason exclaimed.

Hayley explained, "I was trying to get a hold of him at Reefside High. But Elsa said that he hadn't shown up this morning and she's just as worried."

Jason got off the couch, grabbing his jacket slung on the armrest, ⌠Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Hayley shook her head, "I checked every place I could think of."

"We should recheck again. Zack, stay here in case Tommy returns. Adam, you're with us." All three ran out to Hayley's car.

**Angel Grove - Tommy's Uncle's cabin**

Tommy smiled slightly as he gazed at the woman sitting perched on the big rock. He still couldn't believe she's accepted his proposal. He walked towards her, "Hey, beautiful."

The woman turned at his voice, smiling shyly, "Hello, handsome." She scooted sideways, allowing him to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reefside - Tommy's house**

Several hours later, Tommy drove into his driveway and parked the jeep. He reached behind for his briefcase, just as the front door opened and a furious-looking Hayley stomped out.

"Uh, Dr. O.?" Conner, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, remarked.

"What is it, Conner?"

"Hayley's coming out and she looks pretty steamed about something."

Tommy swiveled his head, and warily watched Hayley's approach. He slowly opened the car door and got out, keeping the briefcase before him as a barrier.

Hayley reached him and stabbed a finger at Tommy's chest. ⌠TOMMY OLIVER, JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?■ With each stab Tommy winced and cast a pleading look at Conner who simply shook his head as if to say he's staying out of it.

The front door opened again and Jason emerged. He moved to stand next to Hayley, "I'm sure Tommy must have had a good reason for not telling anyone."

Tommy's eyes widened in surprise, "Jason?!? Since when..."

But Hayley interrupted, "Just answer my question."

Tommy started forward, "Alright, I'll explain. But not out here."

The next day, Tommy walked out of his bedroom and into the guest room currently occupied by Adam, Jason and Zack, "So, Tommy, spill the beans. Who is it that you're marrying?" asked Zack.

"You'll have to wait till the wedding." Tommy grinned widely, at which both Jason and Zack groaned. Tommy turned and walked out. Seconds later Zack and Jason grinned at each other, "Let's follow him."

Zack and Jason followed a short distance behind Tommy, sure that he was going to meet up with his fiancee again. They ducked behind a nearby bush when Tommy paused to glance back over his shoulder. When they emerged, Tommy had disappeared.

"We'd lost him," Jason scanned up and down the path, then turned to see Zack doubling over in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Zack wiped the tears from his eyes, "Us following Tommy... Kim and I once did the same way back when Tommy first appeared."

Author's Note: Kind of short. Next update will take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed.since Jason's and Zack's botched attempt. At Angel Grove Airport, Katherine stepped off the plane and headed down the hallway, her blond hair swinging with every step. After retrieving her luggage from the baggage carousel, she moved out onto the international arrivals area, then stopped momentarily as her name was called. "Katherine, over here."

Katherine glanced around to see two figures moving in her direction. She smiled as she recognized them right away. "Rocky, Tanya, you didn't have to meet me."

The stocky Hispanic man wrapped her in a bear hug, "And get a lecture from the doctor? No way."

"Rocky!' exclaimed his companion.

Rocky stepped back and shrugged, "So anyway, welcome back to Angel Grove. It's been a long time, huh?"

Katherine laughed, "Yes it has been way too long. You two don't look any different." Rocky rolled his eyes at the comment which caused the girls to burst out laughing, earning them puzzled looks from the passers-by. As they started walking, Katherine asked, "So every one's been invited to Tommy's wedding?"

Tanya explained, "Not everyone we knew."

Katherine interrrupted, "Oh yes, the Dino Thunder Rangers. What are their names?"

"Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Mercer."

Tanya continued, "The only missing guest is Billy. He couldn't make it out from Aquitar. Apparently Cestria's giving birth any day."

Katherine looked over at her, "I'm happy for Billy. Tommy didn't say anything about his bride?"

"No, he's been way too secretive. Jason and Zack tried following him one time. Another time they tried to bribe Hayley to say but she wouldn't say either."

"Hayley?"

"The woman who helped Tommy develop the Dino Thunder morphers. Apparently, they met in college." Rocky explained.

"Ah, yes, that owner of the Cyberspace Cafe. And that doesn't sound like Tommy."

"Yeah, it just doesn't."

All three walked out into the parking car and headed for Tanya's car. As they drove off, Katherine gazed out the window.

"Oh, by the way, Kat, we thought it would be better to stay in Angel Grove overnight and head on out to Reefside tomorrow." Tanya told Katherine who was touched by her friend's gesture.

The next morning Tanya knocked on the door to the guest room and poked her head inside. "You.ready, Kat?"

Katherine who had been standing by the window, looked around and smiled, "Yes, I'm ready." She walked to the door, grabbing her jacket along the way.

As they headed for Reefside, they drove right past the when Rocky noticed something odd. "Stop the car."

Tanya glanced over, "Stop the car? Rocky, what's wro..." Her gaze followed to where Rocky was pointing and she groaned aloud, "For crying out loud."

Kat asked from the back seat, "I suppose that's Bulk and Skull, doing the spying this time." Indeed, the former comedic duo were hiding behind several trees, holding spyglasses close to their eyes, staring intently at the open windows of the Angel Grove Youth Center.

Tanya and Katherine remained in the car as Rocky got out and walked over, "Ahem."

Skull finally noticed Rocky and nudged Bulk, "Uh, Bulk?"

"What?!?" Bulk was too busy peering intently and didn't notice Rocky's approach.

Rocky plucked the spyglasses from Bulk's hands, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Did Jason and Zack set this up?"

At both sheepish nods, Rocky scolded, "Now get out of here." He watched as they hastily left.

Rocky returned to the car and leaned against the open passenger door, "Well, Jason and Zack did have a hand in it. Seems they somehow found out that the bride-to-be was seen recently in the Youth Center and so they contacted Bulk and Skull."

Tanya merely shook her hand, "We should have a talk with those two when we reach Reefside." Rocky got back in and they continued on the drive to Reefside.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. Enjoy.

Another week passed and the day of Tommy's wedding arrived, a beautiful sunny day. In his bedroom, Tommy stood by the window, nervously adjusting his tie. Jason came in, "Ready, bro?"

Tommy glanced back at him, startled, "Of course." They walked out to the limo, got in and headed for the church. As they arrived, Hayley approached, "She's on her way, Tommy. You look handsome."

"Thanks, Hayley." came the reply. Jason had moved on ahead and was now chatting with Ethan by the church entrance.

As the limo carrying the bride and her father came to a halt, the limo's back door opened and the bride's father emerged first. Bending, he extended a hand and the bride got out. They walked to the front steps and entered the church where Tommy was already waiting.

As the bride walked down the aisle, her hand on her father's arm, she smiled at Tommy who was waiting near the priest. Reaching the altar, the bride placed her hand in Tommy and they turned to face the priest who began speaking, "Dear friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two in the state of holy matrimony. If there is any who feels that they should not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Immediately several pairs of eyes swung in the direction of Katherine who was sitting two pews just behind. When she remained seated, the priest continued the ceremony. An hour later, the priest turned to the couple, "You may now kiss the bride."

Tommy stepped forward, lifted the veil and kissed her. As he lifted his head and moved back, the priest smiled broadly at the assembled guests, "Dear friends, I now present to you Thomas and Alyssa Oliver."

Later that day, at the reception, Tommy stood at the main table, microphone in hand, looking around at his friends while Alyssa listened, "As to how we met, it was at a teacher's conference about two years ago. I saw her sitting alone by herself. I didn't know she had been a Ranger as well. We chatted and I eventually asked her out on a date. And the rest is history."

A year later, Tommy stood by her hospital bed as Alyssa cradled a newborn infant in her arms, smiling up at him. Tommy gently caressed his daughter's cheek, "Her name is Zoe Elisabeth Oliver."

THE END


End file.
